Every Rose has a Thorne
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Rose Hathaway, was in love with Klaus Mikaelson. What happens when she runs into Klaus in New Orleans? Will she hate him for breaking her heart? Will she make him suffer? What secret is Rose hiding?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Vampire DIARIES, and the Origionals. They belong to their owners, I just created the plot.

Summary: Rose Hathaway, fell in love with

Klaus Mikaelson. What will happen when Rose runs' into Klaus in New Orleans? Will she hate him for breaking her heart? Will she let him suffer? What secret is Rose hiding?

Authors note: This is a crossover between Vampire academy and both Vampire diaries (actual show and the spin off series.) Every other chapter will be what's happening now and the past. This is written on my tablet, so their will be some mistakes with grammar and spelling, until I'm able to get a new laptop charger. My tablet doesn't have a spelling or grammar checker.

Chapter One: Present:

"Let me get this straight," said Rose Hathaway, as she leaned against the side of a cold wall in someome's family crypt in New Orleans. Her brown eyes showed no emotion, as she looked back and forth between the two brothers; Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. Her brown eyes then landed on Hayley, who she glared at with hate. "You want me to babysit the girl you cheated on me with, and inpregnated her? No, I have better things to do than watch someone I have no ties too ."

"Rose, please," begged Elijah, as his brown eyes meet hers. Their complusion never worked on her, and she was greatful for that. "I know your just saying that out of anger. You always end up doing the right option at the end. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm stubborn," said Rose, as she chuckled darkly at Elijah's logic. She thought he was smart when she first met him. Now she didn't think so highly of him, and his old ways. "How original. I thought that you you be more creative than calling me stubborn."

"Rose," said Klaus, as he stared at the woman he loves. He was drunk when he cheated on her. He was hurt when she left him at Mystic Falls, even though he didn't show his sadness. "I'm sorry for cheating on you with Hayley, even though I was plastard. "

Rose stared at him, with her guardian mask on, but she was laughing inside. She gripped the edge of her flowing sunshine yellow short sleeeve tunic, to distract her from bursting into laughter. She stared into Klaus' beautiful eyes before she broke into uncontrollable giggles. She saw the hurt in his eyes, breaking her out of her unnecessary giggles . "Sorry, that wasn't funny. I'm actually happy that you finally have the guts to apologize to my face, even though you blamed your actions on alocohol. Adding on the alocohol to the end of that appology, just ruined a perfectly good sorry."

"What kind of logic is that?" asked Hayley, looking very confused.

"Mine," said Rose, simply. She didn't even want to talk too that woman.

"Rose, will you help us?" asked Elijah, breaking the tension between the two females.

"You called me, wondering if I'm anywhere close to New Orleans, for this?" asked Rose, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at the three, when she noticed that none of them were going to talk. "Since none of you want to act like the adults that you are, I'm leaving."

"Rose, wait," said Klaus, looking at her with pleading eyes. "It's my fault that she has vampires chasing her."

Rose turned towards him, and searched his eyes to see if he was lying. "Your type or mine?"

"Mine," said Klaus.

"Your nuts," said Hayley, as she looked at Rose. "Their is only one type of vampires, and your looking at him."

Rose glared at Hayley, "Your wrong."

"Your just a human," said Hayley, glancing at the female.

"Me a human," said Rose, giving Hayley a strange look. Rose turned towards Klaus, raising her right eyebrow at him. She placed her hands on her hips, and asked, "I thought that your kind of vampires can't have kids? Since she is a vampire, who happens to be pregnant with your child. Is their any more lies that you told me?"

"He's not lying," said Hayley, surprising Rose and Klaus. "Klaus might be many things, but he's not a lair. He was right, that vampires can't have kids, because I'm not one."

"What the hell are you?" asked Rose, as she turned towards the woman.

Hayley decided to use this as an opening to find out what Rose is also. "I will only tell you what I am, if you do the same."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Rose demanded, as she glared at the brown haired woman.

"Fine," said Hayley, as she sighed. "I was planning something like that."

"I'm a dhampir," said Rose, "but that is the only thing that I'm going to tell you."

"Fine," snapped Hayley, "I'm a werewolf."

" Oh," said Rose, as she took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Hayley, as she watched Rose step backwards .

"Rose, will you help us? I know that you love to fight," said Klaus, as he stepped closer towards Rose.

Rose was conflicted. On one hand, she loved a good fight and challenge, but she just couldn't. She has her own problems, that she can't handle by herself. She needed Klaus' help, but she didn't know if he would believe her.

Rose sighed, bitting her lip, she turned towards Klaus and asked, "Are you going to protect Hayley and your kid?"

"Yes," said Klaus, not noticing how Rose slightly flinched at his answer. "You should know that I protect what's mine."

"I'm sorry," said Rose, her brown eyes were glazed over, making her look like she was crying. She shook her head, making her blackish brown hair fly into her face. "But you need to find someone else to help. I already have enough on my plate."

"Come on guys," said Hayley, walking over to the brothers. "She's just a jealous bitch."

Rose glared at Hayley, as she felt something inside of her burst. She knew that it was the darkness that she takes from Lissa, but she didn't feel any of the side effects since Bonnie Bennet put a spell on her to control the darkness.

"What the fuck did you say?" Rose demand, in a calm voice. Rose took a step foreward, making Klaus step in front of Hayley. Rose balled her fist, then she breathed deeply, trying to get the darkness under control. "I'm such a bitch. I have been called a bitch. That's fine, but calling me jealous is something else entirely different. Why the hell would I be jealous of you."

"Because I'm the one who is pregnant with Klaus' baby," said Hayley, timitly from behind Klaus. She didn't even have the guts to tell that to Roses' face.

Rose narrowed her brown eyes at Hayley, and let the darkness inside of her take control. She took in a deep breath, before stomping her way over there.

"Rose, stop," said Klaus, as he saw the look on Roses' face. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want his child to be hurt. He didn't even care about Hayley, just his child that was inside of her.

Rose started running towards Klaus and Hayley. Within the next second, Klaus had Rose pinned against the wall by her neck. He started squeezing her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Roses' eyes widen, as she started scrach his hands, trying to get home off of her. She felt like she was going to die, when a male hand touched Klaus' shoulder.

"Let her go," said Elijah.

"She tried to go after Hayley," said Klaus, his voice had a hint of anger.

Elijah looked at Rose, his eyes widen at what he saw. He sighed, grabbed Klaus by his shoulder, and threw him against the wall. In the process, Rose slide to the ground, one hand clutching her throat while the other hand was clutching her slightly protruding stomach.

"I can't fight with you because I have a lot more people after me than you," said Rose, who was panting. She looked straight at Klaus, "I'm the one who is having Klaus' baby first."

**Authors Note: I hope you all liked the first chapter of my new crossover. This story is not for people who are fans of Hayley. This stories timeline will be adjusted. Klaus will slightly out of character, when it involves either Rose or his children. **


End file.
